Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to bleacher structures for stadium seating and, more particularly, and improved decking system and method for installation of same.
In recent years, more durable metal bleacher systems have taken the place of older wooden bleacher structures. While having many advantages, the newer metal formed bleacher systems require a relatively large number of fastening parts which require a substantial amount of labor for installation. Because the decking is typically installed to the understructure by screws or other fastener systems which require access to the underside of the decking, much of the on-site installation work requires the workers to lay on their backs while accomplishing this work. This is a considerable disadvantage because most workers are unable to work as fast when the work must be accomplished in this manner. The problem is exacerbated with closed decking systems which close off the spaces between bleacher seats and footboards. A further disadvantage derives from the fact that the more parts there are which must be assembled also results in more labor time, not to mention the added expense of the additional parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,695 to Simmons, Sr. addresses some of these problems, at least as regards quick portable type bleacher systems with open decking configurations, by employing a snap-in construction to install the decking floorboards in aligned slots formed in the understructure. The system disclosed therein is an improvement which is useful in the portable type bleacher systems, but does not lend itself as well to more permanent structures which are typically much larger and include closed decking systems having riserboards and fillerboards which close off the spaces between floorboards and seatboards and therefore do not permit as easy access to the underside of the structure. Considerable labor time is required to generate the notches in the snap-in portions of the extrusions in an aligned orientation over slots in the understructure. Moreover, the notches can serve to weaken the structure and, if not precisely located, can result in undesirably wide seams between adjacent sections and make installation more difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,406 to Motley discloses another open decking snap-in type bleacher system in which both the floorboards and seatboards are installed by snap-in connections. While the use of the snap-in connections eliminates the need for bolts and nuts which must be tightened by access from beneath the understructure, they have the disadvantages noted above as to the Simmon, Jr. system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,874 to Griffin, Jr. discloses a still further bleacher structure which is intended to provide improvements over the bleacher systems of Simmons, Sr. and Motley. The Griffin, Jr. design in part employs an upturned tab on the understructure crossbeams to interlock with a beaded flange on the underside of the floorboards and seatboards, thus eliminating the need for creating notches in the extruded decking elements. However, the design still employs clips and bolt and nut fasteners to secure the decking elements in position, which fastener elements have the disadvantages previously mentioned.
A further problem associated with decking for stadium seating derives from the end-to-end alignment of the floorboard members. Ideally, the seam between these structures should be smooth and the structures maintained in alignment with adequate means provided to allow for expansion and contraction of the members, which are typically made from aluminum extrusions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,405 and 4,054,316 to DeLong disclose the use of channel type sleeves inserted in the channels typically located on the under side of the seatboards or footboards which sleeves span the seam between the adjacent ends of the two board sections. There are certain disadvantages with this system when used to splice footboards, however. Since the sleeves span the underside of the footboards, there is still an exposed seam which presents a nuisance and possible hazard to seat occupants walking thereon unless a separate cover element is provided to cover the seam. Also, it is not possible to use the sleeves in situations where adjacent footboards are mitered along their adjoining ends. In addition, the sleeves must be secured by mechanical fastening means to one of the two footboard sections being spliced, thus increasing the labor and expense involved in installation. Further, two sleeves are required for each two footboard sections being spliced.